


Castiel's Surprise

by Corbella0417



Series: Destiel Drabble 'Verse [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Massaging, Sore Dean, Sweet Castiel, lots of freaking love between these two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-16 15:32:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2275041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corbella0417/pseuds/Corbella0417
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is sore from a hunt and Cas wants to show him that he loves him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Castiel's Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> I have no beta so any mistakes are my own.

Dean’s tired, exhausted is more like it. This last hunt has been a pain and he just got the crap kicked out of him. He crawls right into bed when he gets home and passes out, not even bother to slip under the covers. 

When he wakes up he’s greeted with the smell of chicken cooking. His stomach rumbles and he rubs his eyes, trying to wake up. He groans as he gets out of bed and stumbles to the bathroom. He cleans up and heads towards the smell. 

He sees the dining room table first, all decorated with plates and silverware. Small, lit white candles making the room glow a little. Cas comes in carrying a tray with something delicious on it. “Oh good you’re up! I was just going to come and wake you,” he says with a smile. 

“Cas, you made this? By yourself?” He waves a hand around at everything. 

“Well I can thank the cooking shows but yes, I did. I wanted to treat you tonight. You’ve been exhausted lately and I wanted to make you feel better. I have another surprise for you later as well.” 

Dean just stands there stunned as he looks at Cas, at everything he’s done. “Thank you babe, this really is the sweetest thing I think anybody has ever done for me.” He walks over and pulls him in for a kiss. A small one, just to try and show how much he really loves him for this. 

After the best meal Dean’s ever tasted Cas tells him to go upstairs and strip down. Dean chuckles a little, “I would love to do It with you Cas but I think I’m too full.” 

Cas smiles quietly and says, “Not for That! Trust me, just go take off your clothes and lay down on your stomach.” 

Dean leaves him to finish cleaning up, with some protest and heads upstairs. He takes of his clothes and lays down, curious as to what Cas is planning. 

Cas comes up a minute later with another small tray. This one has small bottles on it with different colored liquids. “What is that for?” 

“For you, now just relax. Let me do the work.” 

Cas rubs some oil on his hands and starts rubbing. He starts at Dean’s feet, which are surprisingly ticklish, and makes his way up Dean’s entire body. 

Feet, legs, ass, back, shoulders, all of it, until Dean is nothing but puddy under Cas’ fingertips. He’s so close to sleep he can barely keep his eyes open as Cas uses a towel to clean him off. 

Cas crawls in behind him and wraps his arms around Dean, pulling him even closer. “Thanks Cas,” Dean mumble quietly. “I love you.” 

Cas rubs his face in Dean’s hair a moment before laying his head against Dean’s. “I love you too.” 

They sleep like that all night, wrapped up in each other, and it’s the best nights sleep either of them has ever had.


End file.
